Kajima Satomi/Personality
'Personality' Among his fellow YOMI members, Kajima always has a calm air about him and has a sense of humor, a great difference when compared to the others. He initially seemed extremely intelligent, easily beating Tirawit Kokin, Chikage Kushinada, and Chou Enshin at Chess, Igo, and Shogi respectively at the same time, though it was later revealed he only beat them because he could read their heart, and in essence their minds. He also has a great interest in the Shinpaku Alliance, specifically Kenichi Shirahama as he was able to beat three YOMI members at the time. This interest is revealed to come from being, like Kenichi, having no talent in martial arts and he had to go throught countless battle and training in order to gain the talent that he didn't have and knowing that there is a fellow disciple with similar circumstances and there is a chance to exchange blows with him. He also think it's a shame that thing turn as they did. However, underneath his calm demenor appears to be that of a death aura, as other members of the Shinpaku Alliance noted how they felt a great shaking Ki from when he approached them. Kajima's true colors were shown greatly during the Eternal Sunset. Kajiima was shown to be modest as he was embarrassed when he saw Shigure without her clothes and used his jacket to cover her. He also follows the word of his masters to the latter as when one of his masters ordered him to help Shigure escape and did so despite her being the enemy, and even went as far as to willingly help Kenichi Shirahama, Miu Furinji and Niijima get into the base, just so he could follow the the other's order to kill any intruders. He also appears to be more honorable than he appears, as he believes that martial artist don't kill in vain. Hauro Niijima performed a complete evaluation on Kajima Satomi's personality. In his own words he stated that Kajima: "is the type with honest eyes, who's very frank. Once he believes in something, he sees it to the end." Niijima also stated that If he wasn't on the side of Satsujinken, he could have been a hero. He pointed out that Kajima's eyepatch and wounds were proof of his efforts and a hint on how he handles dangerous situations, and went as far as saying that even his clothing is a sign that he is acknowledged as a boss-like figure, despite the fact that he prefers to be in solitude. Finally, Niijima says that the way he behaves shows that he definitely has a dual nature within him. The accuracy of this evaluation was so great, that when he heard it, Kajima openly showed his anger, and tried to crush Niijima's skull with his bear hands. Kajima, while fighting Kenichi, figured out that Kenichi started martial arts because of Miu and when Kenichi revealed his other reasons Kajima made it clear that he believe that will lead to Kenichi losing his battle and revealed his past along with his love for martial arts and he would throw away any woman and his own life for the sake of martial arts. Kajima also accused Kenichi with using martial arts as a tool and then stated that their fist will reveal who is it that is right.